


Madness of love

by YokubouNoRain



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Love at First Sight, Obsession
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/YokubouNoRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo experimenta su primer trabajo como profesor de secundaria alta. Kurako experimenta su primer amor prohibido en secundaria alta. Y ella hará todo lo posible para que él caiga en su trampa, sin importarle las consecuencias que ello pueda ocasionarle a ambos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trampa

El aire primaveral le hacía cosquillas sobre la nariz. Estaba emocionado por su primera experiencia como profesor en una secundaria, aunque al mismo tiempo estaba algo intranquilo por ingresar sobre la fecha de los primeros exámenes del año. Había sido recomendado por Ai, su amiga de toda la vida y prácticamente una hermana suya, y debía reemplazar a nadie más y nadie menos que a quien hubiera sido su superior y un gran compañero suyo en la carrera.

En todo eso pensaba cuando ingresó al aula. Claro que todos los ojos de sus futuros alumnos se posaron sobre él, ya que no era la persona que esos adolescentes esperaban ver.

Sin embargo, una menuda muchacha de dorado cabello corto y ojos café, se levantó y miró con asombro a todos sus compañeros, quienes fueron haciendo silencio poco a poco.

— ¡De pie! — Ordenó, por si había alguien que no estuviera en su lugar —. ¡Reverencia! — Acto seguido, tanto sus compañeros como ella, le dedicaron una reverencia al nuevo profesor —. ¡Siéntense!

— Buenos días — Dijo el mayor —. A partir de hoy, voy a suplantar a Shibutani _sensei_. Mi nombre es Nishikido Ryo. Espero que nos llevemos bien. Tú eres la delegada de la clase, ¿verdad? — Le preguntó a la muchacha que se encargó del saludo.

— Sí.

— ¿Puedes repartir esto, por favor? — Le pidió, entregándole varias hojas —. Lo que la delegada va a entregarles es una pequeña encuesta que me llevaré para conocerlos un poco mejor. Estamos cerca de las fechas de exámenes, así que mientras más nos enfoquemos en eso, mejor.

— Aquí tienes — Le dijo la delegada a una muchacha sentada al fondo del salón, al lado de la ventana. La aludida la miró y le sonrió con dulzura.

— Gracias, Yacchan — Dijo, agarrando el papel y dejándolo sobre la mesa. La muchacha de cabello azabache atado en dos colitas a ambos lados de su rostro y una penetrante mirada café, alternó su vista entre el papel entre sus manos y el profesor que anotaba su nombre y explicaba varias cosas respecto a lo que había mandado a entregarles —. Ryo-chan — Susurró, cantando para sí misma.

 

Apenas el timbre anunció el fin de la jornada, el grupo se levantó, listo para dispersarse.

— ¡Si necesitan ayuda, no duden en pedírmela! — Intentó decir Ryo, aunque con poca suerte, ya que su ofrecimiento fue ahogado por el normal bullicio al final del día. Se sonrió y salió del salón.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día? — Lo sorprendió Ai, en la puerta.

— Creo que bien. Son muy participativos. Realmente no creo que tengan demasiados inconvenientes en el examen.

— Te dije que debes tenerte más fe, Ryo. Eres un excelente profesor. Yo te recomendé, así que más te vale que me hagas quedar bien.

 

— ¡Yasuko-chan! — Interrumpió la huida de la delegada una muchacha de un ondulado cabello azabache hasta los codos.

— Dime.

— ¿Qué camino vas a tomar hoy?

— ¿El de siempre? — Se sonrió la rubia —. ¿Por qué?

— Hay una oferta de pasteles cerca de mi casa, ¿quieres venir?

— ¡Seguro! ¿Me esperas abajo? Tengo que ir al baño — Susurró lo último la muchacha.

— Eh… ¡Sí! — Dijo la morocha, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La misma persona que había llamado tan dulcemente a la delegada cuando le entregara la encuesta hecha por el nuevo profesor, se acercó a Yasuko, una vez la otra muchacha se fue.

— ¿Hoy vas a volver con Maruko? — Le preguntó, seriamente.

— Hace semanas que quiere que la acompañe a esa tienda, Kura-chan — Reconoció la rubia, casi en un susurro.

— Por eso mismo. ¿Desde cuándo una tienda de pasteles mantiene una oferta por tanto tiempo?

— ¿Qué estás pensando?

— Quiero protegerte — Le dijo la morocha, apoyando una mano sobre su hombro. Acto seguido, Yasuko se echó a reír a carcajadas.

— ¡En serio que eres graciosa, Kura-chan! — Imitándola, apoyó una de sus manos sobre su hombro —. No te preocupes. Estaré bien. Lo más grave que puede pasarme es que mañana no pueda venir por haber comido tantos pasteles — Reconoció. Yasuko agarró su portafolio y se acercó a la puerta de salida —. A menos que — Pensó, girándose para mirar a Kurako, que estaba apoyada sobre el pupitre contrario al suyo y mantenía sus pies en el aire —… Kura-chan — La aludida la miró —, ¿quieres venir con nosotras?

La mirada algo triste y sombría de Kurako de pronto se volvió completamente brillante ante esa petición. Todo lo contrario a la de Maruko cuando vio llegar a Yasuko con su mejor amiga.

— Te sorprendimos, ¿no? — Le preguntó Kurako, agarrada del brazo de la rubia.

— ¿Tú también vienes? — Repreguntó la aludida, arreglándose el cabello.

— ¿Molesto? — Dijo Kurako.

Maruko no respondió a su pregunta, pero en su rostro estaba más que explícito que la presencia de Kurako le molestaba.

 

Había pasado una semana desde que, en su mente, había llevado a cabo aquel plan. Por donde lo mirara, no debería tener ninguna especie de falla. Era sencillamente perfecto -hasta el clima estaba de su lado.

El timbre sonó. Mientras Ryo daba las instrucciones finales que ninguna persona oyó, se acercó a él, con varias hojas entre sus brazos.

— Nishikido _sensei_ — Llamó su atención, con una voz lastimera. El aludido levantó la cabeza y le sonrió.

— Sí, dime.

— ¿Podría ayudarme con algunas cosas? — Le preguntó Kurako, algo avergonzada.

— Claro. ¿Qué es?

— Son algunas tareas que nos había dado Shibutani _sensei_ , pero no estoy segura si están bien…

— ¿Quieres que lo veamos juntos después de hora? — Preguntó Ryo —. Por lo que veo es bastante.

— Sí…

— Si gustas, puedo echarle un vistazo en el descanso.

— ¿Podría hacerlo? ¡Muchas gracias! — Expresó la muchacha, entregándole el montón de hojas que tenía en sus manos.

— Te parece que nos veamos — Dijo Ryo, lentamente, mientras miraba por arriba lo que Kurako le había entregado.

— En la biblioteca — Lo interrumpió la muchacha, finalizando su frase.

Ryo la miró. Por unos instantes, sintió que la forma de hablar de Kurako había cambiado, pero se lo adjudicó a su imaginación.

— De acuerdo. En la biblioteca — Repitió, con una sonrisa —. Tu nombre…

— Kurako.

Ryo asintió.

— Nos vemos luego en la biblioteca, Kurako-chan.

Sin moverse de su lugar frente al escritorio se quedó mirando a Ryo salir del salón y luego, pegó un pequeño salto, llevándose ambas manos a la altura del pecho. Cuando se giró hacia los pupitres, vio la curiosa mirada de Yasuko.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Shibutani _sensei_ no había corregido la tarea de todos antes de irse? — Preguntó Yasuko.

Kurako no respondió. Atinó a sonreír, antes de volver a su asiento.

— Y luego quieres que me caiga bien — Le dijo Maruko a Yasuko.

— No seas mala con ella, Maru-chan. El problema es que no dejas que Kura-chan te agrade.

— Es que hay algo en ella que no me convence — Reconoció Maruko, sin despegar la vista de la aludida.

 

El timbre dando por finalizado el descanso había sonado, pero Ryo seguía en la sala de profesores, absorto en la labor de corregir la tarea de una de sus nuevas alumnas para luego explicarle con lujo de detalles qué era lo que había hecho mal. Por ello, no se había dado cuenta que el descanso había terminado sino hasta que Ai llamó su atención.

— ¿No tienes clases? — Le dijo, sorprendiéndolo.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿No oíste el timbre? — Repreguntó Ai, con una pícara sonrisa por haber asustado a Ryo.

— Ah… Es que… Una alumna me dio unas tareas… y esto realmente se ve mal — Reconoció.

— A ver... ¿Quién es?

— Se llama… Ah… No le pregunté el apellido… Me dijo que su nombre es Kurako.

— ¿Kura-chan? ¿Del 2°B?

— Síp.

— Déjame ver eso. Es imposible — Le dijo Ai, sacándole una de las hojas que estaban sobre el escritorio.

— ¿Imposible? ¿Por qué? Me dijo que era una tarea que les había dejado Shibutani-san, y que no estaba del todo segura si estaba bien.

— Shibutani corrigió absolutamente todo lo que tenía pendiente antes de irse, Ryo. Si no me crees, llámalo. Pero también me llama la atención que Kura-chan tenga esta clase de errores. Después de Yasu-chan, ella es la segunda con mejor promedio de la clase.

Así como Ai estaba desconcertada, también lo estaba Ryo. Si era cierto lo que Ai le decía, ¿por qué Kurako le mentiría? ¿Qué ganaría con rehacer una tarea previamente corregida y, a juzgar por las palabras de Ai, con una muy buena calificación?

Con todas esas dudas en la cabeza, salió de la sala de profesores y grande fue su sorpresa al hallar a Kurako a punto de golpear la puerta.

— ¡Ah! Kurako-chan…

— Nishikido _sensei_ , ¿podemos posponer la reunión para mañana por la tarde? Recordé que hoy tengo algo importante que hacer…

— Seguro. No hay problema. Eh… ¿Quieres que te devuelva la tarea? La tengo en el cajón…

— No, no, no. Está bien si usted lo tiene. Nos vemos mañana.

— Nos… vemos…

Definitivamente había algo en Kurako que lo desconcertaba. Pero todavía faltaba saber qué era.

 

Cuando entró a su salón, no halló a nadie.

Se llevó una mano a la frente y sonrió. Se había olvidado que ese día habían ido de excursión.

 

— _Sensei_ , ¿tenemos que hacer ejercicios de calentamiento hoy? Hace mucho calor…

En la clase de gimnasia, bajo el rayo del sol, todo era quejas, y con razón. El calor parecía no dar tregua, y nadie sabía a ciencia cierta hasta cuándo iba a durar. Pero ni siquiera por un desmayo masivo de alumnas, la profesora iba a dejar de dar sus clases.

— Quiero que formen pareja y hagan una serie de 25 abdominales. Vamos, vamos.

De pie, en el lugar de siempre, Kurako había contado casi cinco veces la cantidad de alumnas: eran impares, y la profesora jamás se había rebajado a ayudar a alguna, y esa no sería la excepción. Aún así, y conociendo de antemano su respuesta, se acercó a ella, hasta que vio a su presa, al otro lado del enrejado.

— ¡Nishikido _sensei_! — Llamó su atención Kurako, agitando su mano en alto. Acto seguido, se acercó a él trotando —. ¿Puede ayudarme?

— ¿Eh? ¿Yo? ¿A qué?

— Necesito una pareja para hacer abdominales.

— Ah, pero…

— Ande, vamos — Volvió a pedirle Kurako, esta vez, agarrando el brazo de Ryo para jalarlo dentro de la clase —. Sólo serán unas pocas abdominales — Declaró.

— Lo siento — Le dijo Ryo a la profesora, quien le sonrió desde su autoritario lugar.

— Es insistente, ¿eh? — Le preguntó ella, respecto a su alumna.

— Así parece — Respondió Ryo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba, era demasiado tarde para huir. El sol parecía estar fritándole el cerebro. A cada abdominal hecha por Kurako, podía ver con más claridad cómo su cabello se pegaba a su cuerpo, cómo su piel brillaba por el sudor ocasionado por el sol, cómo sus mejillas culpa del calor se teñían de un color carmesí cada vez más brillante, cómo su mirada penetraba sobre la suya, queriendo buscar algo que él no estaba comprendiendo del todo. Lo más lo perturbó fue el perfume que se desprendía de ella, de su cabello, de su piel, no tenía del todo claro de qué parte de ella provenía. Lo único que sabía, era que lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Apenas el silbato sonó, dando por finalizada esa serie de ejercicios, Ryo huyó despavorido. Mas Kurako se lo quedó mirando, con la misma sonrisa de satisfacción que le había enseñado a Yasuko minutos antes.

 

Pensó que el agua fría sobre su rostro calmaría un poco sus pensamientos, pero no estaba sucediendo. Cada vez que miraba su reflejo en el espejo, menos se reconocía. Su respiración era anormal, y podía sentir todas y cada una de las venas de su cuerpo latiendo con furia, como si estuvieran a punto de romperse. Ni siquiera la botella de agua que alguna vez había estado helada sobre su frente lograba calmarlo.

No podía sacar de su mente la figura de Kurako que aparecía cada vez con más fuerza en su mente.

 

Ni siquiera en la biblioteca había podido dejar de pensar en ello. Pese al calor constante, su alumna no parecía estar molesta por ello. Es más, hasta había pedido autorización a la encargada para poder tener consigo una botella de agua de la cual pocas veces bebió.

Veces que Ryo realmente no se percató.

A ella le resultó hasta tierno el hecho de llamarle la atención varias veces para que le explique qué había hecho mal cada media carilla. Aunque, en realidad, se sentía satisfecha. Eso era lo que había estado esperando desde hacía una semana.

 

Cuando cruzaron el portón de salida, se dieron cuenta que habían pasado más tiempo del esperado en la biblioteca.

Ryo había perdido la noción del tiempo pensando en qué estaba pasándole exactamente, y Kurako, por el simple hecho de estar con él.

— Se hizo un poco tarde, ¿no? — Le preguntó, con una tímida sonrisa.

— Así parece — Susurró el aludido.

— Lo siento mucho, _sensei_. No era mi intención retenerlo tanto tiempo — Se excusó la muchacha.

— No te preocupes, Kurako-chan. Es mejor hacer las cosas de una vez, bien, que hacerlas de a poco y mal.

— Tiene razón. Pero, aún así me siento culpable — Reconoció —. ¿Qué le parece si lo invito a cenar?

— ¿Eh?

— Mi casa queda a dos estaciones de aquí.

— Ah, pero…

— Y supongo que no dejará que una alumna suya vuelva sola a casa…, ¿verdad?

Una vez más, sintió que la voz de Kurako había cambiado. Ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro y le echó la culpa al calor que seguía levantándose del asfalto, pese a que la luna estaba apareciendo de forma borrosa en el cielo.

 

No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

A sus espaldas, una muchacha que perfectamente podía ser su hermana menor, vestida con un ceñido pantalón corto y una remera ancha, le cocinaba como si fuera su novia.

Pero lo peor, sin duda alguna, era la ausencia de adultos en la casa que, si bien no era demasiado amplia, sí daba cuenta que no vivía una sola persona.

— ¿Y tus padres? — Le preguntó, viéndola llegar con dos platos de pasta.

— Mi padre se fue de la ciudad por asuntos de negocios, y mi madre…, debe estar por llegar — Terminó su frase después de examinar la hora en el reloj a unos pocos metros lejos de ambos —. No soy muy buena cocinando, pero…, espero que sea de su agrado — Le dijo, cálidamente, antes de ir a la cocina por dos vasos con jugo y una jarra llena con el mismo líquido —. ¿Brindamos?

— ¿Con jugo?

— ¿Quiere que le sirva vino?

— No, no… No me refería a eso — Reconoció Ryo, ya sin saber qué estaba diciendo —. Pero, está bien. Brindemos. ¿Por qué quieres brindar?

— Por nosotros — Susurró Kurako.

En ese instante Ryo se dio cuenta, que en cierto momento, la voz de aquella muchacha sonaba como si fuera un hechizo. Y si eso era cierto, estaba funcionando a la perfección, porque él ya no estaba seguro si estaba siendo consciente de sus actos y de sus pensamientos.

 

Su teléfono vibró a su lado. Se sobresaltó y sonrió levemente por las cosquillas que le había dado el aparato tan cerca de su cuerpo. Sigilosamente, se levantó y salió al pasillo.

— ¿Sí?

— “ _Kurako, esta noche no voy a llegar a casa._ ”

— Ah, mamá…

— “ _¿Cenaste algo?_ ”

— Sí. De hecho, estaba por irme a dormir — Reconoció la aludida.

— “ _Ya veo. Entonces, ve, hija. Que descanses._ ”

— Sí. Hasta mañana.

Cortó la llamada y apoyó el aparato sobre su pecho.

Sabía que su madre no iba a ir a su casa, y menos su padre.

A ellos siempre les preocupó más su trabajo que ella.

Así como a sus padres su existencia no le importaba, a ella no le importaba demasiado la existencia de sus padres.

Era una especie de reciprocidad.

Volvió a entrar al cuarto y cerró la puerta detrás de sus espaldas. Cuidándose de no tropezar y terminar cayéndose al suelo, subió a la cama y dejó el aparato sobre la mesa de noche. Acto seguido, se recostó y estuvo un largo tiempo con insomnio, admirando su triunfo.

 

Poco a poco el canto de los pájaros fue volviéndose más nítido. Frunció el ceño. Pensó que era fruto de su imaginación. No debía oírlos, ya que él siempre se despertaba antes que amaneciera -una manía que no había logrado superar desde sus años de estudiante. Cuando intentó abrir los ojos y el rayo del sol lo cegó por unos instantes, y en ese momento se dio cuenta que efectivamente, se había quedado dormido. Quiso sentarse de un salto, pero la cabeza le dio vueltas como nunca. Sin embargo, logró hacerlo con lentitud. De a poco fue acostumbrándose a la luz natural hasta poder abrir los ojos por completo. Frunció el ceño. No estaba en su cama. Ni siquiera en su habitación.

— Buenos días, Ryo-chan.

Cuando giró su cabeza a la izquierda, la vio a ella. Se veía tan angelical y a la vez tan diabólica, enredada sensualmente entre una sábana blanca, con su cabello azabache rodeando sus curvas hasta rozar apenas su cintura.

En ese momento se dio cuenta: había caído en su trampa.

Y era algo tan prohibido y excitante que le sería imposible escapar.

 


	2. Hechizo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo no termina de entender qué ocurrió. Tiene una breve reunión con Subaru, pero a último momento, decide no contarle nada acerca de sus dudas. Sin embargo, no mucho tiempo después termina dándose cuenta de la realidad, y de que ya fue presa de un hechizo del cual le será imposible escapar.

Después de una decena de tazas de café, su cabeza seguía dándole vueltas. Por más que intentaba encontrar una explicación a lo sucedido, la imagen de Kurako acostada a su lado, no dejaba que pudiera retroceder más atrás en lo poco que lograba recordar.

Una vez más, suspiró, agarrándose la cabeza.

—¿Todo bien?

Cuando levantó la vista, vio a Ai, también bebiendo una taza de café. Le sonrió a modo de respuesta, pero si ella lo conocía tan bien como pensaba, no iba a creerle demasiado aquella acción. Sin embargo, la sonrisa tuvo su efecto: ella se la devolvió y regresó a su asiento en la sala de profesores.

Para colmo de males, la primera clase de la mañana era con el segundo año.

 

Después de la usual rutina matutina, Ryo se dispuso a tomar lección de una serie de poemas. Fue Yasuko quien empezó a recitar la primera estrofa.

—Muy bien, Yasuko-chan. ¿Quién sigue?

Sin siquiera levantar la mano, con libro en mano, Kurako se levantó de su asiento. Tan altanera que Ryo sintió que se le escapó el aliento. Tragó en seco y asintió con la cabeza, para que no se notara su nerviosismo, seguido de un gesto de mano.

— _Si con ansia sin igual/ solicitáis su desdén, /por qué queréis que obren bien /si las incitáis al mal?_

Una vez más, Ryo asintió, aprobando su recitado.

Kurako sabía qué le estaba pasando —supuso que se había dado cuenta sola, ya que él huyó de su habitación apenas ella entró al cuarto de baño.

No quería estar en esa habitación cuando ella saliera.

No quería estar en esa casa cuando ella saliera.

No quería salir de ese lugar con ella.

Todavía no sabía qué había sucedido. Podía intuirlo, pero no estaba del todo seguro.

Aún así, con esos versos, Kurako le estaba dando el indicio al cual él no quería llegar.

 

El tono de su teléfono, esperando a que lo atendieran al otro lado, lo estaba enloqueciendo. Cuando oyó que finalmente ocurrió el milagro, abrió la boca para decir algo.

—“ _¿Diga?_ ”

—¿Shibutani? — Preguntó Ryo.

—“ _¿Ryo? Tanto tiempo… ¿Acaso mis chicas te están dando dolor de cabeza?_ ”

—No te das una idea —Al otro lado de la línea, su colega rió a carcajadas.

—“ _Ai me comentó que tuviste un problema, pero no me quiso dar muchos detalles. ¿Es por eso que me llamas?_ ”

—Quisiera que nos veamos en algún lugar para hablar al respecto.

—“ _Mhh… ¿Te parece cuando termines? Cerca de la estación hay un bar que…_ ”

—No —Rechazó el aludido, cortante. Al darse cuenta que Subaru se había quedado en silencio, lo tomó como una señal para seguir hablando—. ¿Por qué no en el puente cerca del centro? Donde está el parque de las luces…

—“ _Ryo…, ¿está todo bien?_ ”

Por supuesto que no. Por algo le estaba pidiendo una reunión en la parte de la ciudad donde había menos gente circulando.

—Allí te cuento —Estuvo a punto de agregar un “ _por favor_ ”, pero pensó que lo estaría alertando demás.

—“ _Está bien_ ”, soltó Subaru, después de lo que, para Ryo resultó una eternidad.

—Gracias —Suspiró Ryo, apoyando toda la espalda sobre el respaldo de su silla.

—¿Qué fue ese suspiro? —Le preguntó Ai, sorprendiéndolo—. Últimamente estás perseguido, Ryo —Bromeó la mujer, robándole una sonrisa a su amigo—. ¿Qué sucedió con Kura-chan? —El aludido simplemente la miró.

—Nada, ¿por?

—Estabas hablando con Subaru, ¿no? ¿Se agravó el problema?

—Para nada —Tragó en seco. La mirada que Ai le estaba dedicando era tan penetrante que creyó que en cualquier momento soltaría todo.

Qué cosa. Todavía no lo sabía.

Lo intuía.  Y eso le daba miedo.

Pero a lo que más le temía, era a su sucia imaginación.

 

—¿No vas a almorzar? —Le preguntó Yasuko a Kurako, al verla apoyar sus brazos y cabeza sobre su pupitre.

—No dormí bien anoche —Reconoció la aludida, inflando levemente las mejillas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Sucedió algo malo?

Kurako simplemente miró a su amiga y le sonrió ampliamente.

—Todo lo contrario. Es por eso que no pude dormir.

—Ay, Kura-chan. Cada vez te entiendo menos —Reconoció la rubia, en un suspiro. Pero ese suspiró no fue sólo por no comprender exactamente qué le sucedía a Kurako sino, también, porque sabía que por más que intentara indagar en el asunto, no iba a poder sonsacarle algo más de información. Pero si había algo de lo cual era plenamente consciente, era que ella siempre iba a estar ahí para Kurako, sin importar lo que sucediera.

Y Maruko, sentada en el pupitre al lado del de Kurako, también lo sabía pero, a diferencia de Yasuko, no confiaba en absoluto en ella.

 

Volvió a cerrar los ojos una vez más, sintiendo la brisa del mar sobre su rostro. De cuclillas, con los brazos apoyados sobre el barandal, intentó retroceder hasta la noche anterior, pero no lo lograba. Siempre abría los ojos en el momento que menos quería recordar.

—Hola —Llamó su atención Subaru, palmeando levemente su espalda y ocasionando que pegara un salto—. ¿Estás bien?

—¡Ah, sí! Lo siento. Estaba…

—Distraído.

—Algo —Reconoció Ryo, agarrando el portafolio que estaba entre sus piernas.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso que querías decirme con tanta urgencia?

—Quiero preguntarte acerca de una alumna tuya.

—Dime.

—Es decir… Tú no dejaste tareas sin corregir, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto que no. ¿En serio me hiciste venir hasta aquí sólo para preguntarme eso?

Ryo lo miró y le sonrió.

Definitivamente no podía contarle lo que estaba sucediendo, o lo que creía que estaba sucediendo.

—Sí, lo siento. Es que no creí que preguntárselo por teléfono fuera lo correcto, menos desde la escuela.

—Pero…, ¿es que sucedió algo malo?

—No, no, no. Hubo un problema con una alumna, pero nada terrible. No te preocupes.

Subaru no dijo nada, pero se lo quedó mirando.

Al igual que Ryo tenía una mala corazonada, él también la tenía. Pero si Ryo no iba a contarle sus problemas, al menos, esperaba que eso no lo perjudicara a él.

Suspiró y volvió la vista a la nada, igual a como lo estaba haciendo su colega.

 

El timbre sonó. Movió su cuerpo con lentitud de un lado a otro, y se cubrió las orejas con la almohada.

—Qué ruidoso —Carraspeó.

—¿La bella durmiente finalmente se despertó?

—Sacchan —Le sonrió Kurako, desde la camilla.

—Espero que no me metas en problemas, Kurako-chan —Suspiró la enfermera.

—Ah… No te preocupes. Nadie sabe que vine de todos modos —Reconoció la morocha, desperezándose. De repente, se quedó mirando el brillante sol que, a través de la ventana, estaba desapareciendo poco a poco, convirtiéndose en una enorme pelota naranja en el horizonte.

—No entiendo por qué viniste si ibas a estar todo el día aquí —Preguntó la mujer vestida de blanco.

—Es que… si me quedaba en casa, iba a cruzarme con mi mamá. Y si estaba en la calle, ¿crees que sería de buena reputación para la escuela que una alumna suya se saltee las clases?

—La tuya, querrás decir.

—También —Rió la muchacha, levantándose—. Bueno, Sacchan… Gracias por cubrirme.

—De nada —Le sonrió la aludida—. ¡Ten cuidado! —Agregó, al verla salir de la enfermería.

—¿Kurako? —Al girarse, la morocha vio a Maruko, quien estaba a pocos pasos de la enfermería—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ah… Me sentía un poco mal —Respondió la muchacha, sobándose el estómago.

—No viniste a clases el día de hoy, ¿cierto?

Kurako rio suavemente.

—Sabes que no. Después de todo, tienes la mala suerte de estar sentada al lado mío.

—Es verdad…

—Espero que no le digas nada a Yacchan. No quiero preocuparla…

Maruko quiso confrontarla de alguna forma. Sobre todo por la forma en que Kurako le clavó la mirada cuando le pidió eso. Era como si supiera que ella no iba a abrir la boca, pero, aún así, quería probarla.

—Claro que no —Soltó lentamente la aludida.

—Gracias, Maru-chan. Sabía que podía contar contigo —Le sonrió la morocha, antes de irse, quién sabe adónde.

—Cómo la odio —Susurró Maruko, cuando el pasillo delante suyo estuvo completamente vacío.

 

En la sala de profesores, sólo quedaban Ryo y una profesora del último año, de apellido Sakuraoka.

Cuando él terminó con sus tareas del día, se levantó cual resorte y cruzó miradas con la mujer, a quien le sonrió.

—Terminé —Dijo.

—Qué suerte. A mí me queda bastante…

—Ah… Había escuchado por Ai que tiene una reunión con la familia de su prometido, ¿es cierto?

—Sí —Reconoció la mujer, con las mejillas rosas—. Pero, creo que no va a poder ser hoy.

—Deme un par de exámenes, la ayudo a corregirlos.

—¿En serio?

—¡Seguro!

—¡Muchas gracias, Nishikido-kun! —Le agradeció, mientras se levantaba para alcanzarle un par de exámenes a través del cubículo y el pasillo que los separaba—. Si alguna vez necesita algo, no dude en pedírmelo, por favor.

—No se preocupe, no hay problema. A diferencia suya, ni siquiera tengo una mascota que me espere en casa.

—Ya verá que pronto encontrará a alguien —Le dijo la mujer, con dulzura.

Ryo sintió sus mejillas ardiendo, pero no supo bien por qué. Mientras corregía, pensaba en las múltiples y pobres relaciones que mantuvo alguna vez. Por una cosa u otra, todas habían terminado en fracaso, lo cual significaba, cada vez tener menos fe a la hora de encontrar a una compañera de vida.

De repente, una vez más, Kurako cruzó por su mente. Sintió cómo todo su cuerpo se tensó, y hasta el bolígrafo con el que estaba corrigiendo detuvo su andar de línea en línea para tornarse tembloroso e imposible de controlar. Lo dejó sobre el escritorio y suspiró, de cara al techo.

—Kurako —Susurró. Cerró los ojos por unos instantes. Por más que intentara pensar en conejitos blancos corriendo a través de un prado verde, la figura desnuda de Kurako atravesaba sus pensamientos. Su cabello negro siendo rozado por el viento. Sus orbes oscuros penetrando su mirada, como si quisiera indagar en sus pensamientos más profundos. Volvió a sentarse correctamente sobre el asiento y negó efusivamente de un lado a otro. Al abrir los ojos, la vio allí, expectante, sorprendentemente debajo de su escritorio, con la misma mirada penetrante que había tenido la mañana anterior. Pero esta vez, una pícara sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro—. ¿Qué rayos haces ahí? —Le dijo, en voz baja.

—¿Pensabas en mí? —Preguntó Kurako, tocando apenas con la yema de uno de sus dedos, la erección que Ryo no supo hasta ese momento que tenía.

—P… ¿Cómo…?

—Sí estabas pensando en mí, ¿cierto? —Volvió a preguntarle, acariciándolo por sobre la ropa—. Ryo-chan…

Aquel gemido con el que acompañó su nombre fue lo que necesitó para volver todo lo atrás que quiso hasta el momento en que bebió del vaso de jugo que Kurako le había ofrecido.

En ese momento, se dio cuenta de lo que había acontecido.

Pero, en la sala de profesores, cuando volvió en sí, la vio a ella, de cuclillas, succionando con vehemencia su erección, como si hubiera estado todo ese día y el anterior, deseando que llegara ese momento en que se sometía a él, como lo había hecho aquella noche.

Que se sometía a él…

¿Realmente había sido así?

Intentaba por todos los medios que sus gemidos no salieran de su garganta. A pocos pasos lejos de ambos estaba Sakuraoka _sensei_ , y por ningún motivo debía saber lo que estaba sucediendo en aquellas paredes.

Pero Kurako manejaba tan bien su hombría. Como si hubiera nacido para hacerle eso. Al mirar de refilón hacia abajo, la encontró sentada de costado, con una de sus piernas levemente levantadas hacia arriba. Sonrió de lado al darse cuenta con el frenético movimiento de una de sus manos entre ellas del por qué sus mejillas estaban impregnadas de un color carmesí y por qué su mirada brillaba con intensidad.

—Zorra —Jadeó. Kurako no llegó a oírlo, se dio cuenta de esto al ver el movimiento que hizo con sus cejas. Acto seguido, Ryo se agachó hasta llegar a su altura, y la jaló del cabello para que lo mirara a los ojos y lo soltara—. Que eres una zorra. Era esto lo que querías, ¿cierto? —Le preguntó, agarrando una de sus manos para volver a posarla sobre su miembro.

—Sí —Jadeó la muchacha.

—¿Esto mismo me hiciste en tu casa?

—¿No lo recuerdas?

Se mordió el labio inferior. Claro que lo recordaba, poco a poco, claro está. Podía recordar su cuerpo danzando encima suyo, cómo marcaba su espalda con las yemas de sus dedos, como si quisiera detenerla, pero lo único que terminaba consiguiendo era sostener sus caderas y aumentar su ritmo. Al mismo tiempo, en sus oídos volvían a repicar sus suaves gemidos, como si fueran un hechizo. Jalando de su cabello una vez más, la levantó unos pocos centímetros del suelo para besarla apasionadamente. Su excitación era más fuerte que el respeto por el lugar en el que estaban. Acto seguido, la levantó de un brazo, y apoyó su torso sobre el escritorio. Levantó un poco la cabeza para ver a su colega, pero ella seguía absorta en su tarea sin importarle demasiado el resto del mundo. Bajó su mano derecha hasta llegar a la ropa interior de Kurako. Sintió que aquel leve roce, hizo estremecer a aquel cuerpo debajo suyo. Lo hizo sonreír.

—Ahora, ¿quién está sometiendo a quién?

Sin mucho esfuerzo, despojó a la morocha de su ropa interior. Sintió su labio inferior partiéndose por la forma en que se lo estaba mordiendo al ver cómo sin ningún tipo de pudor, ella misma abría sus piernas y con su mirada le suplicaba de alguna manera, que volviera a hacerla suya.

Ryo tuvo que llevar su mano libre hasta la boca de Kurako para tapársela. Apenas sintió que estaba completamente dentro suyo, no pudo evitar volver a explorarla de la misma forma en que lo había hecho hacía dos noches atrás.

Lo recordó.

Le había hecho el amor de la forma menos pensada.

De una forma que ni siquiera él pensaba que podía.

Pero, todo eso era culpa suya.

Ella había despertado aquella fiera sedienta de sexo en él.

Lo peor, era que ella la única que podía aplacar tal instinto.

Su cuerpo era el único que podía complementarlo.

Su mente volvió por unos instantes en sí al oír el sonido de su lapicero cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente. No era para menos con las fuertes embestidas con la que estaba satisfaciendo los deseos de Kurako.

—Nishikido-kun, ¿está todo bien?

Tragó saliva al darse cuenta que no podía articular palabra.

—S… Sí… Sólo se cayó algo…

—¿Quieres que prepare café?

—Por favor —Accedió, levantando un poco la vista. Siguió mirando a su colega de refilón mientras volvía a sus _labores_. Giró el cuerpo de Kurako sobre el escritorio y levantó su uniforme junto con su sostén.

Se relamió los labios al recordar su sabor, la fragancia que se desprendía de su cuerpo, obnubilando su razón, convirtiéndolo en su esclavo.

¿Realmente lo era?

Si al fin y al cabo él también lo había y lo estaba disfrutando.

Se estremeció al sentir sus piernas acariciando sus muslos, afianzándose con fuerza encima de ellos. Al mirarla a los ojos, se dio cuenta que quería que la besara. Levantó la vista una vez más. Tenía tiempo de hacerlo hasta que Sakuraoka terminara de servir café. Se acercó a Kurako y sacó su mano de su boca para callarla con sus labios. Sus brazos blancos y fríos como la nieve rodearon su cuello, haciéndolo estremecer. Cuando se separó de ella y se encontró con su mirada una vez más, le pareció encontrarse con los ojos de un ángel, aún cuando su mirada era igual de diabólica que hacía dos noches.

—Oh, rayos —Susurró Sakuraoka, agarrando la cuchara que se le había caído al suelo. Acto seguido, se acercó al escritorio donde estaba sentado Ryo. Un separador alto evitaba que viera lo que sucedía al otro lado. Se asomó apenas, junto con una taza de café—. Aquí tienes.

—Gracias —Le dijo Ryo, agarrando su bebida.

—¿Tienes calor? —Preguntó la mujer, algo sorprendida.

—Algo…

—Puedo prender el aire acondicionado si quieres —Se ofreció la mujer, soplando su café.

—No… No hay problema. Enseguida termino con esto.

—De nuevo, muchas gracias.

—“¿Por qué no se va de una maldita vez?”, pensó Ryo, dedicándole una sonrisa.

En algún momento de la faena, Kurako había llegado al clímax. Las marcas que había dejado con sus dientes sobre su mano eran apenas visibles sobre su bronceada piel. Eran como una marca de la victoria o algo así. Ella volvió al lugar donde había comenzado todo: entre sus piernas, tan dedicada a su labor hasta el punto de hacerle perder la razón.

—Muy bien… Sigue así —Le susurraba, acariciando los cabellos de Kurako para acompañar el compás que ella mantenía sobre su erección. El leve roce de sus dientes sobre la herida de su labio, lo hizo estremecerse. Podía sentir su cuerpo más sensible de lo usual en una situación similar.

¿Sería por el lugar?

¿Acaso le excitaba estar en un lugar público?

¿O era la situación en sí?

Aunque intentó colocar las fichas en su lugar lo más rápido que pudo, su excitación pesó más que su razón y dejó escapar un último gemido de placer.

—Nishikido-kun, ¿sucede algo? —Preguntó su colega desde su asiento.

—Nada —Carraspeó Ryo, tragando saliva en seco—. Ya acabé.

 

A sus espaldas, en la sala de profesores, dejó que Sakuraoka terminara de ordenar los exámenes de sus alumnos.

Mientras caminaba por el interminable pasillo, se preguntaba cómo haría Kurako para salir de la escuela y volver a su casa. Pero se dio cuenta que sería de la misma forma en que había entrado a la sala de profesores, y de la misma forma en que había tomado posesión de su cuerpo: de una forma imperceptible.

Esperando el tren que lo llevara a su casa, una sonrisa de satisfacción plena decoraba su rostro.

Esta vez, ya no había duda alguna, hace dos noches había tenido el mejor sexo de su vida.

¿Qué importaba si era con una alumna suya?

¿Qué importaba si al día siguiente lo echaran de la escuela?

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Estaba atrapado en ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El poema recitado por Kurako es una redondilla de Sor Juana Inés de la Cruz. La misma no tiene un título concreto, pero puede encontrarse como Hombres necios que acusáis, el primer verso del mismo ^^


	3. Amenaza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maruko intenta recopilar información acerca de Kurako, ya que no confía en ella y es la única forma en que Yasuko podría llegar a creer cómo es en realidad su mejor amiga. Al mismo tiempo, sin que ella se dé cuenta, Kurako descubre sus planes, y le enseña a Maruko apenas un poco de lo que es capaz si se meten con ella, terminando así por declararle la guerra.

Cuando despertó, sintió un leve cosquilleo sobre las yemas de sus dedos, pero se dio cuenta que había sido la brisa que se colaba por la ventana.

No era ella le había provocado esa sensación, y la deseaba.

Se acostumbró poco a poco al radiante sol que se reflejaba en las paredes de su cuarto.

Jamás había pasado tan poco tiempo en volverse tan dependiente de otra persona.

Por unos instantes, tuvo miedo. Pero el desafío y lo prohibido fueron más fuertes.

Sonrió.

Ahora que tenía en claro lo que había sucedido, que había dejado que volviera a suceder, se preguntaba cómo haría Kurako para volver a encenderlo sin importarle absolutamente nada.

Su cuerpo reaccionó a ello, pero su mente lo hizo volver en sí al oír el sonido de su celular recibiendo un mensaje. En el mismo, alguien le preguntaba cómo estaba, pero él no respondió. No conocía el número. Optó por asearse y tomar un buen desayuno antes de ir a la escuela. Después de todo, todavía era bastante temprano.

Cuando salió del baño y agarró el teléfono, halló una imagen: una fotografía de Kurako. Sonrió y le respondió que había estado pensando en ella toda la noche.

 

Le costó horrores no lanzarse encima suyo durante la clase.

Estaba perdidamente enamorada de su sonrisa, de la forma de hablar que tenía, de su dulzura.

No podía evitar sencillamente, suspirar por él. Al menos eso sí podía hacerlo sin levantar demasiadas sospechas.

El timbre sonó dando inicio al recreo. Cual resorte, Kurako se acercó al escritorio a dejarle un papel.

—Nishikido _sensei_ , ¿puedo dejarle mi composición del día?

—Claro, Kurako-chan —Respondió Ryo, echando una rápida ojeada a lo que le entregó su alumna. Con una hermosa caligrafía, en lápiz, pudo leer en la parte inferior que lo esperaba en el cuarto donde guardan la utilería de gimnasia. Ryo levantó la vista y le sonrió, antes de irse.

Kurako estaba por volver a su asiento, pero tuvo un _déjà-vú_ , de nuevo Yasuko y Maruko la estaban mirando.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó la muchacha, sonriendo—. ¿Están celosas de mi amor?

—De tu, ¿qué?  —Repreguntó Maruko.

—De mi amor con Ryo-chan —Segundos más tarde, Kurako se rió—. Es una broma. ¡Como si fuera capaz de hacer algo así! —Reconoció, antes de volver a su asiento.

Aunque Yasuko dejó pasar el momento como lo más cerca que estuvo de sufrir un ataque al corazón, Maruko no pudo evitar creer en las palabras de Kurako. Claro, las que ella adjudicaba como una broma.

 

—Así que Kurako estuvo aquí todo el día —Repitió Maruko, las palabras de Sachiko, la enfermera de la escuela.

—Sí… Creo que se peleó con su familia o algo así.

—Ya veo…

—Pero, qué mal que Kurako-chan no se dé cuenta de la amiga que tiene.

—¿Eh…? —Preguntó la muchacha, sonriendo, sin comprender las palabras de la enfermera.

—¡Claro! ¡Si te preocupas así por ella, es porque la aprecias muchísimo! —Reconoció Sachiko.

—Mh… Sí… Bueno… Gracias, Sachiko-san.

—De nada. Si me llego a enterar de algo…, no voy a dudar en contártelo.

—Gracias —Reiteró Maruko, saliendo de la enfermería.

Ensimismada en sus pensamientos, la muchacha no se dio cuenta que Kurako la vio salir de la enfermería, y siguió sus pasos hasta la sala de profesores. Pero, lejos de quedarse allí y ser descubierta, la morocha prefirió ir a su encuentro con Ryo, a quien halló en el lugar acordado.

—Guau —Dijo, cerrando con llave la puerta detrás suyo—. No pensé que fueras a ser tan puntual —Agregó, acercándose a él para rodear su cuello con ambos brazos y darle un beso en los labios.

—Por supuesto que sí. Me moría de ganas de verte.

—¿De verme nada más? —Repreguntó la morocha, inflando las mejillas, y mirándolo de reojo.

—Sabes que no —Reconoció Ryo, levantando su mentón para besarla. Agarrando a Kurako de la cintura, la llevó hasta una larga mesa con varios objetos de gimnasia en desuso, como uniformes y pelotas viejas. Alzó su cuerpo para sentarla y llevó una de sus manos para alcanzar una de las colitas atadas a ambos lados de su cabeza y poder aspirar el aroma de su shampoo.

—¿Te gusta? —Preguntó Kurako, sonriendo.

—Todo de ti me gusta —Respondió Ryo, mirándola de reojo—. Me enloqueces —Reconoció, llegando a sus labios para volver a apresarlos. Sentía que todo su ser respondía a lo dispuesto por Kurako, que él ya no poseía control sobre sus acciones en lo absoluto. Pero no le importaba, porque él también deseaba eso aunque estuviera mal.

 

—Hola —Saludó Kurako, entrando al vestuario donde muchas de sus compañeras se estaban cambiando de ropa.

—¿De nuevo te salteaste la clase, Kurako-san? —Le preguntó una de las muchachas, terminando de colocarse los zapatos.

—Algo me dice que Kurako-san tiene novio —Soltó otra.

—No digan eso, chicas, por favor. ¿Qué van a decir mis fanáticos? —Bromeó la morocha, abriendo su casillero para sacar una toalla.

—Ah. Maru-chan —Llamó Yasuko la atención de la muchacha que a diferencia del resto de sus compañeras, estaban saliendo del vestuario, ella recién entraba—. ¿Está todo bien? —Le preguntó, bajo la mirada de Kurako.

—Sí. ¿Por qué? Tuve algo que hacer —Dijo la aludida, sonriendo.

—Ya veo. Nos vemos en el salón.

—Nos vemos —La saludó Maruko, abriendo su casillero. Al darse cuenta que Kurako se la había quedado mirando, la imitó—. ¿Qué?

—Nada. Estaba pensando si hay algo malo con tu cuerpo.

—¿Perdón…? —Repreguntó la muchacha.

—Es que… siempre te cambias después que nosotras —Reconoció Kurako, cerrando su casillero—. Recién me di cuenta de eso.

Ambas muchachas se miraron fijamente escasos segundos.

Maruko tragó saliva en seco y miró el camino que tomó para irse. Esperaba que no sospechara nada de lo que estaba haciendo y, al mismo tiempo, sabía que necesitaba contar con la ayuda de alguien más aparte de la enfermera Sachiko. Es más, hasta temía que ella terminara por decirle algo a Kurako en su afán de “hacerle entender que Maruko era su amiga”. El problema ahora era encontrar la persona exacta con quien podría llegar a contar.

 

Volviendo al salón de clases, Kurako halló a Ryo yendo por el pasillo, a una distancia bastante grande de ella. Estaba por llamar su atención, pero Ai saliendo de uno de los salones, se lo impidió.

— ¡Ryo-chan! —Lo llamó, acercándose corriendo a él.

—¿Ryo-chan? —Repitió el aludido, sonriendo.

—Ah… Ja, ja, ja. Lo siento. La costumbre —Reconoció la mujer—. ¿Vas para la sala de profesores?

—Sí. ¿Necesitas algo?

—¿Puedes llevarle esto a Sana-san? —Le pidió, entregándole una carpeta—. Me dijo que se lo hiciera llegar cuanto antes.

—Oh… De acuerdo. Enseguida se lo llevo.

—Gracias —Le dijo, palmeando uno de sus hombros con suavidad.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de la presencia de Kurako en el mismo lugar. Y, al mismo tiempo, Kurako tampoco se dio cuenta de la presencia de Maruko, que la espiaba detrás de una columna. Siguió su carrera hasta un salón vacío sólo para verla llegar al pizarrón y oír el chirriante sonido de sus uñas deslizándose sobre el mismo.

—Maldita perra —Susurró Kurako, con la mirada inyectada en sangre.

En ese momento, Maruko se dio cuenta que la única persona con la que podía contar para esclarecer sus dudas, era Ai.

 

—“ _¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche?_ ”

—Lo siento. Hoy llega mi padre.

—“ _Ya veo. Nos vemos mañana, entonces._ ”

—Seguro —Cuando cortó la llamada, se encontró sola en su habitación, curándose la herida que se había hecho en un momento de furia—. Carajo… Cómo duele —Reconoció, acostándose sobre la cama y mirando el techo—. Claro que quiero verte, Ryo-chan. Pero me molesta que otras chicas estén revoloteándote. Eres mío y sólo mío. Que no se te olvide —Dijo la última frase mirando su teléfono celular—. Ah… Eso me recuerda —Levantándose cual resorte, Kurako se las arregló para marcar un número y hablar por altavoz.

—“ _¿Diga?_ ”

—Yacchan… ¿Quieres venir a casa esta noche?

—“¿ _¿Ahora??_ ”

—¡Sí! Ven en taxi, lo pago yo.

—“ _¿Tu mamá no va esta noche y le temes miedo a los fantasmas?_ ”, bromeó su amiga al otro lado.

—Sabes que sí.

—“ _Déjame consultarlo con mis padres y te aviso._ ”

—De acuerdo. ¡Sino, me llamas y yo los convenzo!

—“ _Está bien, está bien_ ”, dijo la muchacha entre risas, cortando luego la llamada.

Kurako se quedó mirando el aparato a su lado, satisfecha por lo que había hecho. Se levantó de la cama y empezó a cantar su canción favorita.

 

Habían pasado tres trenes, y si dejaba pasar un cuarto, iba a llegar tarde a clases hasta el punto de ser regañada. Intentó llamar a Yasuko varias veces, pero ni su celular ni en su casa respondieron a su llamada.

Estaba empezando a preocuparse.

Abordó el mismo vagón de cada día, pese a ser un tren diferente.

Desde que se habían dado cuenta que tomaban el mismo tren aunque en estaciones diferentes, Maruko y Yasuko habían acordado ir juntas a la escuela. Pero ese día, al abordar el tren, todo pareció ser diferente. Pese al tumulto de gente entre una puerta y la otra, pudo reconocer un par de voces, y llegó a ver a sus dueñas de reojo gracias a una pequeña apertura que se hizo en el medio.

Pero, ¿por qué?

¿Acaso Yasuko había ido a dormir a casa de Kurako?

¿O había sido al revés?

¿Por qué no había respondido a sus llamadas?

Con todos esos pensamientos en la cabeza, Maruko llegó a la escuela, detrás de ambas, quienes no se dieron cuenta sino, hasta llegar al salón.

—Ah. Buenos días, Maru-chan —La saludó Yasuko, sentándose en su usual lugar. Al oírla, Kurako detuvo sus pasos y admiró la situación a la distancia.

—No… respondiste mis llamadas —Musitó Maruko, afianzando el agarre sobre su portafolio.

—Ah… Es que fui a dormir a casa de Kura-chan anoche, y mi celular se quedó sin batería…

—¿No pudiste haberme avisado de alguna manera?

La expresión de sorpresa de Yasuko fue imitada por Kurako.

—Lo siento, Maru… Pero no sé tu número de memoria…

—¿Por qué no? ¡Yo sí me sé el tuyo!

Kurako estaba aguantando bastante las ganas de no estallar en carcajadas en ese mismo instante. Debió llevarse una mano para cubrir la sonrisa que se estaba esbozando conforme aquella pelea avanzaba.

—Maru, ¿qué te sucede? Me estás asustando —Reconoció Yasuko.

—Buenos días, chicas.

La llegada de Ryo fue la campana que salvó a Maruko, pero Kurako no iba a terminar allí su plan. Y Maruko no tenía ni la más pálida idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo en realidad.

La muchacha fue a su asiento, pero la voz de Kurako la detuvo.

—Oye —Le dijo, llamando su atención—… No sé qué te traes, pero lo que sea, olvídalo.

—¿Qué?

—No te das una idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer cuando alguien se me pone en el medio —Respondió Kurako.


	4. Fiebre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maruko consigue la complicidad de Ai en su afán de desenmascarar a Kurako. Pero en medio de su guerra, deberá perder de vista su objetivo por unos instantes, para enfocarse en otro mucho más importante.

Aunque había estudiado palabra por palabra lo que iba a decir, al estar frente a esa puerta, su mente se puso en blanco.

—Maruko-chan —Llamó su atención Ryo, saliendo de la sala de profesores—. ¿Ocurrió algo?

—Eh… No. No, no, no —Se apresuró a negar la aludida, tanto con sus manos como con la cabeza.

—Entonces…

—Tengo que hablar con Kato-san de… algo…

Por más convincente que intentó sonar, Maruko sabía que mentir no era su fuerte.

—De acuerdo —Dijo Ryo, sonriendo—. No tardes mucho, ¿sí?

—Sí —Respondió la muchacha. Cuando entró a la sala de profesores, encontró a Ai sentada en el lugar de siempre—. ¿Kato-san?

—Maru-chan —Mencionó la profesora su nombre, bebiendo rápidamente el sorbo que le había dado a su café—. ¿Tú no tienes clases con Ryo?

—Sí, pero… Necesito hablar de algo con usted…

—Claro, dime —Dijo la mujer, girando su silla para quedar frente a la muchacha.

—Eh… ¿Podría ser en un lugar más… privado? —Le preguntó Maruko, en voz baja.

—Seguro —Respondió Ai, después de unos segundos. La profesora se levantó y salió de la sala con Maruko. Ambas caminaron por el largo pasillo hasta la galería interna de la escuela, la cual estaba rodeada de canteros con unas hermosas flores—. ¿Aquí te parece bien?

—Supongo que sí —Resolvió la aludida, mirando para todos lados.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

—No es… exactamente a mí que me sucede algo.

—Maru-chan —Ai la llamó al darse cuenta de su mirada esquiva y su palpable nerviosismo—. Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea. Sólo…, dímelo. Yo siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte, ¿sí? —Agregó, acariciando sus manos entrelazadas con cariño maternal, antes de sentarse al borde de uno de los canteros.

Maruko la miró y suspiró, antes de sentarse a su lado.

—Verá… Creo que Nishikido _sensei_ está siendo engañado.

—¿Engañado? ¿Cómo? ¿Por quién?

—Por Kurako.

—Bueno —Dijo Ai, después de haber estado unos segundos con la mirada fija en la de su alumna—… Es verdad que Ryo está algo raro, pero… ¿Por qué dices que es por Kurako-chan?

—Usted lo sabe, ¿cierto? La razón por la que Shibutani _sensei_ se fue de la escuela…

—¿Qué tiene que ver Subaru? —Preguntó Ai, empezando a sentir una ligera incomodidad.

—No estoy completamente segura de lo que voy a decirle, pero… Escuché rumores acerca de una chica que entró a su casa sin que él lo supiera. Y la descripción sin duda es la de Kurako.

—Una chica entró a su casa…

—Los rumores dicen que estaba en su cama en una pose… bastante sugestiva…

Ai se quedó mirando a Maruko, pero no dijo nada.

—Subaru no… Realmente no me ha contado nada de eso.

—Claro que no. ¿Quién lo haría? Básicamente es como cavarse su propia tumba. ¿Qué profesor diría que tuvo un amorío con una menor de edad? Y para peor, con su propia alumna. Se destruiría la carrera y la vida. Mire…, estoy segura que lo está haciendo de nuevo y…, discúlpeme por lo que voy a decirle, pero… siento que Nishikido _sensei_ es bastante ingenuo como para darse cuenta.

—Maru-chan…

—No importa qué, pero voy a desenmascararla… Lo único que necesito son pruebas.

Ai vio resolución en la mirada de Maruko. Volvió a apoyar sus manos sobre una de las suyas.

—Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites.

—Gracias, _sensei_ —Dijo Maruko, sintiéndose más aliviada y, al tener su ayuda, con un poco más de confianza.

Entró al salón y cruzó miradas con Ryo.

—¿Pudiste solucionar tus problemas, Maruko-chan? —Le preguntó el adulto.

—Sí. Ya todo está bien —Hasta que volvió a su asiento, Maruko pudo sentir cómo la mirada de Kurako la atravesaba por el simple hecho de haber cruzado un par de palabras con Ryo—. Hola —Le dijo, ya sentada en su lugar. Kurako no le respondió. La miró de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

 

Sabía que no tenía que hacerlo, pero no pudo evitar enviarle un par de mensajes de texto. Desde el fondo del salón, vislumbró su sonrisa.

Claro que no tardó mucho en responderle. Hasta vio que bajó su celular quizás sobre sus piernas para hacerlo.

Amaba esa sonrisa tímida de costado.

Amaba todo de él.

Estaba casi segura de que le había preguntando lo mismo esa misma mañana, horas antes, pero, como no recordaba cuál había sido su respuesta, se lo envío una vez más.

“ _¿Cuánto te excito?_ ”

Sus ojos se posaron sobre ella.

Sintió que él sería capaz de levantarse de su asiento y hacerle el amor en sobre ese mismo pupitre.

Ella le sonrió, y se mordió el labio al encontrarse con su mirada.

Después de todo, ya lo habían hecho en la sala de profesores. No creía que hacerlo en un salón de clases fuera tan grave.

“ _Muchísimo._ ”

Le respondió Ryo después de un rato en que se desafiaron con la mirada, y con los pocos y leves gestos que podían hacer. O por lo menos él, estando a la vista de todos.

De repente a Kurako se le ocurrió una idea. Ella estaba al fondo, no estaba tan expuesta como lo estaba Ryo.

Sigilosamente, se subió un poco más la falda, y abrió apenas sus piernas.

Solo un poco.

“ _¿Esto te excita, Ryo-chan?_ ”

Le preguntó, acompañando el mensaje con un corazón.

Ryo levantó su vista y vio el sensual movimiento que hacía Kurako sobre su asiento, disimuladamente, acariciando sus propias piernas, sin despegar su mirada de él para apreciar todas y cada una de sus reacciones.

“ _Estás loca. ¿Qué haces?_ ”

Le envió Ryo, sin poder evitar sonreír y, al mismo tiempo, por supuesto que excitándose.

Se sentía un adolescente en plena etapa hormonal. Kurako lo sabía, y se aprovechaba de eso.

“ _Excitándote. ¿Qué más?_ ”

Lentamente, clavándole la mirada y, a la vez, mandándole mensajes de texto como podía, con una sola mano, Kurako deslizó la otra dentro de su ropa interior. Pese a la distancia, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Ryo pudo percibir un destello carmesí sobre las mejillas de su alumna.

Necesitaba hacerle el amor ahí mismo.

Pero, a diferencia suya, él no podía dejarse llevar.

Aunque lo excitara, sin duda alguna, era algo peligroso para ambos.

—“Qué asco…”

Maruko no podía salir de su desconcierto. No podía creer que Kurako estuviera haciendo… _eso_ … en aquel lugar, sin importarle absolutamente nada. Su mirada viajaba desde Kurako hacia Ryo. Aunque se había percatado que ella estaba haciendo algo con su teléfono, no tenía la fehaciente idea de que Ryo tuviera algo que ver con eso. Tomando fuerzas, escribió un par de líneas y se acercó a su maestro para consultárselo. Y sí que le costó hacerlo. Los constantes jadeos de Kurako, la estaban incomodando en demasía como para poder hilvanar dos pensamientos coherentes.

—Maruko-chan —La llamó Ryo, volviendo escasos minutos en sí—. Dime…

—Quisiera saber… si voy por buen camino —Dijo, entregándole lo que había escrito hasta el momento. Cuando el profesor agarró su hoja, no se dio cuenta que dejó el celular sobre el escritorio. Maruko pudo leer el número al cual estaba enviándole mensajes, pero no lo tenía guardado como contacto.

—Veamos…

—“Muy buen truco, Nishikido _sensei_ ”, pensó la muchacha.

—Creo que comprendo adónde quieres llegar, pero… ¿Por qué no lo desarrollas un poco más? —Le recomendó, señalándole una parte del texto.

—Está bien. Gracias.

Cuando Maruko regresó a su asiento, ya no oyó más a Kurako.

No quiso ni que se le cruzara por la mente la razón.

 

El timbre sonó y Kurako se acercó a Yasuko.

—Creo que podría dormirme ahora mismo—Reconoció la rubia, antes de reparar en la presencia de su amiga—. ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Tienes dinero?

—¿No traes?

—Tengo mi tarjeta, pero debo mandar a que me compren algo fuera de la escuela y no tengo efectivo —Reconoció la pelilarga.

—¿Qué necesitas?

—No… creo que tengas lo que necesito.

—Toma —Resopló Yasuko, entregándole un par de billetes—. Me imagino que con eso te va a alcanzar.

—¡Gracias, Yacchan! —Exclamó Kurako, abalanzándose sobre ella.

—Ten cuidado —Le pidió la aludida.

—Mañana te lo devuelvo, lo prometo —Dijo Kurako, apresurándose a salir del salón. En ese mismo instante, Maruko se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Yasuko.

—¿Me prestas tu teléfono?

—Claro —Le dijo la aludida, entregándole el aparato—. ¿Para qué?

—No encuentro el mío —Reconoció la muchacha, sonriendo. Levantó la vista. Sí sabía dónde estaba, y no era exactamente el suyo el que quería ubicar, pero necesitaba una coartada para obtenerlo, y ser lo más rápida que le fuera posible. La mayor parte de sus compañeras estaba afuera del salón, y las que no, le daban la espalda. Dejó que el celular sonara. Estaba dentro de su portafolio, en un volumen bastante bajo para ser escuchado. Pero ella no se dirigió a su asiento cuando llamó desde el celular de Yasuko. En cambio, agarró el celular de Kurako, que su dueña había dejado debajo de su pupitre. Acto seguido, se acercó a la delegada y le entregó el aparato que le había prestado—. Gracias. Estaba en mi portafolio. ¡Qué tonta!

—De nada —Musitó Yasuko al ver la prisa que parecía tener Maruko en salir del salón.

Corriendo como si la llevara el mismísimo diablo, Maruko llegó al baño de mujeres y se encerró en uno de los cubículos.

Recordaba apenas un ápice de mensaje que había llegado a leer en el celular de Ryo. Cuando vio una  imagen adjunta, en una conversación reciente, se dio cuenta que, cuando llegó a su escritorio para hacerle una consulta, definitivamente, la persona con la que había estado intercambiando mensajes había sido Kurako. El timbre sonó y ella apagó el teléfono, no sin antes, resguardar la batería y el aparato por separado. Hasta recordó, por las dudas, aquel truco de botones que su hermano le había enseñado para desactivar el GPS.

Nunca estuvo más agradecida de tener un hermano con un especial cariño por la tecnología.

 

—¿Eh? No está…

—¿Vamos, Kura-chan? —Le preguntó Yasuko a su amiga, pero ésta estaba ocupada buscando algo.

—Nos vemos mañana —Saludó Maruko, levantándose de su asiento.

—Hasta mañana, Maru-chan —La saludó la delegada—. ¿Qué ocurre? —Le preguntó a su amiga.

—No encuentro mi teléfono…

—¿En serio? Hoy Maru-chan tampoco encontraba el suyo. ¡Ah, Maru-chan! —Llamó su atención Yasuko—. Me dijiste que encontraste tu teléfono, ¿cierto?

—Síp —Respondió la aludida, enseñándole el aparato—. Aquí está.

—Ah. Genial.

Pese a tener el teléfono de Kurako por partes, Maruko no pensó que sería una muy buena idea quedarse con ella hasta llegar a su casa.

 

—Ryu-chan —Llamó Maruko en forma afectuosa a su hermano mayor, entrando a su habitación.

—Mhh… Ese apodo… ¿Qué quieres? —Le dijo el aludido, haciendo su cabeza para atrás lo más que pudo.

—Tengo un problema —Respondió la aludida, sonriendo—. Además, ya está la cena.

—Okay. Dime.

—Encontré este teléfono en la calle —Le dijo, entregándole un aparato apagado.

—Mh… Creo que tengo el cargador de este…

—Ya lo cargué —Ryuhei la miró—. Pero tiene clave.

—Bueno… Puedes dejarlo como si recién lo hubieras comprado… Parece ser un buen teléfono. ¿En serio lo encontraste en la calle? —Preguntó el muchacho, no del todo convencido.

—Claro que sí. La idea no es quedármelo. Me gustaría devolvérselo a su dueño. Pero sin tener esa clave, no puedo entrar al menú.

—Entonces no deberías hacer lo que te digo. Si lo dejas como nuevo, el teléfono va a perder toda la información y no lograrías contactar al dueño.

—Ya veo —Suspiró Maruko, recibiendo de vuelta el aparato.

—Si conocieras al dueño, sabrías la clave. Nadie es tan complicado como para poner una cuenta matemática como clave.

Caminando por el pasillo que los llevaba al comedor, Maruko halló la respuesta que buscaba.

—Eso es… ¡Gracias! —Le dijo, corriendo hacia su cuarto y cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

—¡Oye! ¡¿No vas a cenar?! —Le preguntó su hermano, al otro lado.

—¡No! ¡Después agarro algo! —Exclamó la muchacha, caminando lentamente hacia su cama mientras sus dedos tipeaban frenéticamente algunas claves con las que Kurako podría bloquear el contenido de su teléfono—. Ku… ra… ko… No. Ni…shi…ki…do… No. Mhh… Ni… shi… ki… do… ¿Ryo? Tampoco… _Sensei_ … Nishikido… _sensei_ … Tampoco —Abatida, la muchacha se lanzó de espaldas a la cama. De repente, algo se cruzó por la mente y volvió a agarrar el teléfono a su lado—. Kurako y… Ryo… chan… Entré —Hizo la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar de reojo su propio teléfono—. Al parecer…, eres igual de patética que yo cuando se trata de claves… Wah… ¡Wah! —De repente, por lo menos una decena de mensajes inundaron aquella pantalla—. Ryo-chan —Dijo, leyendo el remitente de los mensajes a la distancia—. A ver, Kurako…, qué otros secretos escondes aquí.

 

—Nishikido _sensei_ —Kurako llamó su atención. Se giró y esperó a que ella se le acercara para seguir caminando hacia la puerta de la escuela, pese al malestar que aún sentía por no haber recibido ninguna respuesta a sus mensajes la noche anterior—. Mire —Le dijo, enseñándole un celular—. Me lo compré ayer.

—¿Lo cambiaste?

—No. Creo que extravié el mío —Reconoció la morocha.

—¡¿Lo extraviaste?!

—Tranquilo. Mi teléfono es inaccesible. Tiene una clave imposible de descifrar —Dijo la muchacha en voz baja.

—Kurako-chan…

—¿Sí? ¿ _Sensei_ quiere mi número?

Estaba por responderle, pero era un territorio demasiado peligroso para hacerlo. Atinó a sonreír. Ahora entendía por qué no había recibido respuesta alguna a sus mensajes.

—¿Estudiaste para el examen?

—¿Qué examen?

Ryo miró a su alumna, sorprendido y le sonrió. Su cara de incredulidad era verdadera.

—Sé que te irá bien de todos modos —Reconoció Ryo, sabiendo de antemano las capacidades de Kurako.

— _Sensei_ me va a ayudar…, ¿cierto? —Le preguntó ella, inflando levemente las mejillas.

—Nos vemos adentro —Le dijo Ryo, ignorando su pregunta y apresurando la marcha.

 

—Muy bien. Ya saben lo que tienen que dejar sobre la mesa —Dijo Ryo, entregando un manojo de hojas a cada fila de pupitres.

—¡Buenos días! —Saludó Maruko, entrando al salón.

—Buenos días, Maruko-chan —La saludó Ryo.

—Disculpe la tardanza. Me quedé dormida —Reconoció la muchacha.

—Llegas justo a tiempo. Siéntate en tu lugar.

Maruko asintió con la cabeza.

Haberse quedado toda la noche imprimiendo los mensajes que Kurako se mandaba con Ryo, incluyendo imágenes, y un par de otros mensajes más que interesantes, casi le costó una ausencia en el examen, pero logró levantarse y llegar a tiempo.

—Buenos días —Saludó a Kurako, quien le dedicó una rápido movimiento con la mano. Sin embargo, ella se la quedó mirando unos segundos. Se contuvo para no decirle la verdad. Debía hablar primero con Ai, pero, por sobre todo, con quien debía hablar y advertirle lo que iba a suceder, era a Yasuko.

 

El timbre sonó.

Fue como la campana que Maruko había estado esperando para ir en su encuentro con Ai.

—Kato _sensei_! —Llamó su atención, saliendo la mujer de su salón.

—Maru-chan…

—¿Tiene algo que hacer el día de hoy?

—Mhh… Pues… No mucho… ¿Por qué?

—¿Puedo invitarla a tomar un café?

—Ehh… ¿A mí? ¡Seguro! —Accedió la profesora, con una sonrisa.

—Genial. ¿Qué le parece en la cafetería cerca de la estación?

—Perfecto. Nos vemos allá entonces.

—No pensé que Ai-chan fuera popular también con las chicas —Resolvió Ryo, a espaldas de ella.

—¿Qué dices? Maru-chan es una buena chica.

—No dije que no lo fuera. Pero eres la peor para dar consejos amorosos.

—Al menos yo sí puedo hablar con mis ex parejas.

—Cállate —Le sonrió su colega.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo estuvieron los exámenes?

—Supongo que bien. Hoy a la noche voy a ponerme a revisarlos.

 

—Aquí tienes —Le dijo Kurako a Yasuko, entregándole dos billetes—. Y esto, porque te quiero mucho —Agregó, entregándole un chocolate, en el momento en que Maruko cruzaba la puerta del salón.

—Gracias —Musitó la rubia.

Dirigiéndose a su asiento Maruko se percató que algo no andaba bien con la delegada, por lo que se acercó a un grupo de compañeras sentadas casi al fondo del salón.

—Oigan… ¿La delegada desde la mañana que está así? —Les preguntó.

—¿Eh? ¿Yasuko-chan? ¿Cómo?

—No lo sé. La veo como… apagada…

—Estaba preocupada por el examen —Reconoció una de ellas.

—Todas lo estábamos.

—Sí, pero ella especialmente. No lograba entender a Nishi-kun y se sentía algo perdida.

—Qué raro que no se juntaron a estudiar, Maru-chan.

—Ah, es que… tuve otras cosas que hacer y… realmente no pude repasar mucho —Aunque sus compañeras le habían dicho que todo parecía estar bien con Yasuko, Maruko tenía el presentimiento de que no era del todo así. Se sentó en su lugar y, al escribir el código para desbloquear la pantalla de su teléfono, sonrió—. Qué patética —Susurró.

 

Estaba por salir de su casa cuando el teléfono sonó.

—¡Me voy!

—Maru-chan, ¿puedes atender la llamada antes de irte? —Le pidió su madre.

—¡Sí! Siempre yo —Musitó la morocha, levantando luego el tubo telefónico—. ¿Diga? —Al otro lado de la línea, la muchacha oyó una respiración agitada, algo entrecortada—. ¿Sí…?

—“ _¿Maru-chan…?_ ”

Oír la voz de Yasuko la hizo sentir un escalofrío recorriéndole la espina dorsal.

—¿Yasuko? ¿Estás bien?

—“ _Mhh… No. Estoy intentando comunicarme con mi mamá, pero…_ ”, su frase fue interrumpida por una fuerte tos.

—¿Estás en casa?

—“ _Sí… ¿Puedes venir?_ ”

Su súplica hizo que su corazón estuviera a punto de detenerse.

—Claro que sí. Voy por allá.

—¿Quién era? —Le preguntó su madre, asomándose desde la cocina.

—Yasuko. Voy para su casa.

—La puerta está para el otro lado —Le advirtió la mujer, al verla subir las escaleras.

—Ya lo sé. Sólo voy a dejar unas cosas en mi cuarto —Le dijo su hija, haciéndola sonreír—. Y también a cambiarme de ropa. ¿Qué debería ponerme para ir a lo de Yasuko…? —Se preguntó, enredando una hebra de cabello en su dedo para formar un bucle.

 

Ya era demasiado tarde y después de clases no había visto a Kurako.

Los pocos pisos que lo separaban de su departamento le parecieron eternos.

Ni siquiera habían arreglado para coincidir en algún lugar. Si se la hubiera cruzado por alguno de los pasillos, se lo habría hecho en uno de los baños. Sonrió, sacándose los zapatos y lanzándolos al lado de la entrada.

Encendió las luces del pasillo, las del living y la cocina. Todas podían prenderse al entrar apenas al departamento. Dejó las cosas de la escuela sobre la pequeña mesa en el living y su saco sobre el sillón. Se desanudó la corbata y encendió la luz de su cuarto.

Pestañó varias veces y se restregó los ojos luego.

—¿Estoy soñando? —Preguntó.

—¿Por qué no vienes a comprobarlo?

Frente a él, acostada sobre su cama, estaba la razón de su locura.

Vestida con un conjunto de encaje color rojo y su cabello negro suelto alrededor de su cuerpo, le hizo olvidar hasta su nombre.

—¿Cómo hiciste para entrar? —Le preguntó. Kurako se acercó a él y le quitó la corbata, desabotonando su camisa de a poco y besando su piel con dulzura.

—Una chica como yo siempre consigue lo que quiere —Le dijo al oído. Ryo la alejó un poco y la miró—. Le dije al portero que soy tu novia.

—¿Y viniste así…?

—¿En ropa interior?

—Con el traje de la escuela.

—Por supuesto que no. Pero como no tenía anotado tu teléfono…, no pude enviarte una fotografía con lo que tenía puesto —Agregó, besando luego su cuello, sonoramente.

—Tengo que corregir los exámenes —Le pidió Ryo, pese a que no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo.

—Los corriges mañana. ¿O es que acaso me vestí así sólo para que me mires? —Le preguntó, mirándolo a los ojos.

Su hechizo, no importaba la forma en que lo conjurara, siempre tenía un efecto positivo en él. Siempre iba a terminar haciendo su voluntad, no importara lo que su diosa le pidiera.

—Por supuesto que no —Respondió Ryo, lanzándola a la cama.

 

Tocó el timbre y esperó. Hacía algo de frío, pero tampoco era un clima polar. Además, la emoción que tenía en ese momento, era más grande que cualquier tipo de clima. Oyó un sonido metálico proveniente del interior. Al segundo siguiente, otro sonido igual, y la puerta se abrió.

—Entra —Oyó débilmente del lado de adentro.

—Permiso —Dijo Maruko, quien apenas puso un pie dentro de la casa, vio a Yasuko sentada en el suelo, saludándola con una apariencia terrible. Automáticamente su amiga se arrodilló a su lado—. Yasuko, ¿estás bien?

—S… Sí —Le respondió la rubia, pero era fácilmente deducible la temperatura que había levantado. Esto era notorio en sus mejillas y en la debilidad física que tenía.

—¡Claro que no estás bien! —Le recriminó Maruko, ayudándola a levantarse del suelo—. ¿Dónde está tu cuarto?

—En el… piso de arriba…

—Muy bien. Vamos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! ^3^ *chu~* ♥
> 
> Como "tarea para el hogar", ¿qué les pareció el hermano de Maruko-chan? Y, ¿cuál creen que es el código de desbloqueo de su celular? xD


End file.
